Ceci n'est pas une histoire
by Elysabeth
Summary: J'avais seulement besoin d'écrire ma nostalgie et ma mélancolie...


C'est fou à quel point un récit peut nous marquer. Pourtant, j'ai toujours eu la sensation que tout cela n'était pas seulement le fruit de l'imagination d'un auteur. Ce monde doit exister quelque part dans le passé ou dans une autre dimension.  
  
Pourquoi j'en suis touchée à ce point ?  
  
Je me sens terriblement vide. Desséchée. J'ai l'impression que j'ai vécu durant trois ans et là, ma vie commence à s'éteindre...  
  
Oui, bien sûr, ce récit a marqué notre réalité et nous ne l'oublierons jamais, mais le fait est que l'aventure cinématographique est terminée. C'est fini. Chose du passé.  
  
Je m'étais fait à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel épisode de SDA à chaque fin d'année. Maintenant, qu'attendrais-je si avidement en Décembre ? Rien.  
  
J'aimerais revenir dans le Passé, un certain 17 décembre 2001. J'aimerais revivre ce moment où je fus ébahie par cette œuvre pour la toute première fois. Je voudrais me retrouver à cette époque où je ne connaissais pas du tout Arda. Pourtant, je me souviens, lorsque j'ai vu les previews à la télé pour promouvoir la sortie de la Communauté en salle, les noms et les visages m'étaient étrangement familier. Je ne saisissais pas encore tout à fait cette histoire reliée à un simple anneau en or bien que j'avais une impression de déjà-vu comme si cela avait réveillé d'anciens souvenirs dans mon esprit...  
  
Puis, quand enfin je me suis rendue à cette salle de cinéma, à l'instant même où l'écran était devenu noir et où on entendait la voix de Galadriel murmurer, je fus transportée en Arda. Mes yeux restèrent accrochés à l'écran du début jusqu'à la fin. Et dire que j'hésitais à aller voir ce film...  
  
En effet, les previews à la télé laissaient supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un film d'aventure avec beaucoup de sang et de violence. À l'époque, je détestais la violence et je ne visionnais que des films légers où personne ne s'entretuait. Pourtant, une force inconnue m'a poussée à voir la Communauté de l'Anneau. Quelque chose me disait que je ne le regretterais pas... Et j'ai eu raison. Tout, du début à la fin, était si loin et si différent de ce que j'avais pu voir dans le passé. Cette histoire s'est démarquée de toutes les autres, sur tous les plans. Je me souviens d'être restée la bouche grande ouverte à la fin. Lorsque j'ai vu Frodon et Sam s'engager dans l'Emyn Muil et qu'ensuite tout est devenu noir pour faire place au générique, je suis restée sur ma faim. Bien sûr, c'était voulu de le part de Peter Jackson, mais, dans mon cas, j'étais tellement avide, tellement accrochée à cette histoire que revenir à la réalité me fut extrêmement pénible. Les gens commençaient à se lever de leurs sièges et à sortir. Les préposés de la salle commençaient à nettoyer pour la prochaine projection. Et moi, je restais clouée à mon banc, regardant les noms des acteurs défiler à l'écran sous une musique de Howard Shore enivrante.  
  
La personne qui m'accompagnait a dû me secouer un peu pour me ramener à la réalité. Je me suis levée sans dire un mot et on s'est rendu à la sortie. Les pas des gens autour de moi résonnaient de manière lointaine dans ma tête. Le cinéma était bondé ce soir-là et la foule parlait, se bousculait, s'enthousiasmait...et moi, je n'entendais qu'à peine cette effervescence. Je marchais comme une zombie et des bribes d'images du film traversaient encore mon esprit. J'oubliais les gens autour de moi. J'avançais sur un chemin sinueux et devant moi, il y avait neuf compagnons qui marchaient l'un derrière l'autre...  
  
En sortant de l'établissement, la personne qui m'accompagnait et moi avions décidé d'aller manger une croûte dans un fast-food. J'étais secouée devant ma frite. Tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche c'était : « je n'en reviens pas... ». Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire comment je me sentais vis-à- vis ce chef-d'œuvre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un monde que j'avais longtemps recherché... Et, à la fin du film, j'avais été arrachée à cet univers que j'aspirais à trouver depuis si longtemps. C'est comme si on avait concrétisé tous mes idéaux, mes rêves les plus tordus et mon imagination la plus démesurée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'en avais été si atteinte, si touchée, si troublée... Je m'associais à cette histoire même si, concrètement, je n'avais aucun lien avec elle, de près ou de loin.  
  
Je me souviens aussi de la toute première fois où j'ai aperçu mon tendre elfe bien-aimé. Je l'ai vu arriver au galop à Imladris et bondir de sa monture adroitement. Puis, ils ont fait un gros plan sur son visage alors qu'il admirait la beauté de ce site enchanteur, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux pétillants. La première chose qui avait attiré mon attention, c'était sa chevelure blonde et longue. Ça lui donnait un aspect efféminé sans toutefois le dépourvoir de sa virilité elfique. Je ne savais même pas encore son prénom, mais il m'avait attiré immédiatement. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Dans la salle de cinéma, je me disais : « non, ma fille. Ne fais pas encore l'erreur de tomber amoureuse d'un personnage fictif! ». Parce que c'est ce que je fais depuis ma tendre enfance je me voue entièrement à des gens qui n'existent pas. Je suis séduite par toutes sortes de personnages de contes et je rêvasse à ces gens irréels. Un amour dans la réalité où je me trouve, je n'avais jamais connu cela ou, plutôt, je n'avais jamais voulu connaître cela. Le monde est trop imparfait et empli de désillusions à mon avis. Je préférais donc m'attacher à des personnages parfaits, chez qui les qualités sont plus nombreuses que leurs défauts et où le romantisme n'est pas encore brimé. Néanmoins, je vieillissais et je me disais que ces rêveries n'avaient plus aucun sens, que je devais m'accrocher aux choses réelles de la vie et non à des rêves qui ne mènent nulle part.  
  
Après la projection du film, je me suis alors bornée à me rentrer dans la tête que ce n'était qu'un personnage et rien de plus. Une chimère. Un rêve. J'ai résisté ainsi un an. Je n'ai vu la Communauté qu'une seule fois et je n'ai pas tenté d'en savoir davantage sur le monde de Tolkien pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de la rêverie. Mais lorsque les Deux Tours est arrivé en salle, le cœur l'a emportée sur la raison. D'abord, Legolas avait un rôle un peu plus important, donc je n'ai pu l'ignorer et le traiter de manière impartiale. Puis, j'ai fait ce que des millions de filles à travers le monde ont fait je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais ce n'était pas un amour passager. D'ailleurs, j'étais non seulement amoureuse de cet elfe, mais aussi amoureuse de tous ces personnages, de cette histoire, de ce concept, de cet univers en entier. Je me suis dis : « au diable la rationalité et le sérieux. Je veux rêver. J'en ai besoin. C'est ce qui me retient dans ce monde. Mon imagination déborde. Je ne peux aller contre ma nature je suis une rêveuse-née. Peu importe si je m'accroche à de la fiction. Imaginer, c'est vivre pour moi. ». Alors, j'ai laissé aller mes pulsions. Je suis allée voir les Deux Tours une dizaine de fois. Je suis allée sur Internet et j'ai découvert des milliers de sites plus intéressants les uns que les autres où l'on offrait des tas de renseignements sur Arda et aussi sur ce personnage cher à mon cœur.  
  
Puis, ça été plus fort que moi j'ai commencé à écrire. J'avais un scénario en tête et je l'ai mis sur papier. Ma première fic : « Ounìlam » était née. Ce fut une première histoire où il y avait plusieurs erreurs, car je n'avais pas encore lu les livres à l'époque. La fidélité au récit de Tolkien laissait à désirer. Mais, lire, pour moi à l'époque, était une activité rare. J'étais paresseuse et je préférais la consommation facile du cinéma plutôt que la lecture. Alors, je ne me suis pas préoccupée de la crédibilité de mon histoire par rapport à l'œuvre de Tolkien. De toute façon, j'étais la seule lectrice de mon récit puisque j'ignorais encore l'existence du site fanfiction.net. Mais... Bientôt, j'en ai eu assez. Je voulais partager le fruit de mon imagination avec d'autres gens comme moi. Par contre, mon entourage ne comprenait pas mon grand intérêt envers le Seigneur des Anneaux alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de partager mes rêves avec eux. Ils n'auraient pas compris ils m'auraient traitée de folle. Mais... il devait bien exister, quelque part dans ce monde infâme, d'autres gens qui avaient la même passion que moi. Je ne pouvais être la seule rêveuse en cet univers ! Alors, je me suis mise à chercher sur Internet et, enfin, un jour j'ai trouvé fanfiction.net. J'ai alors publié mon histoire et j'ai reçu quelques commentaires par ci par là. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encourageants, mais quelques uns me reprochaient mon manque de fidélité envers les Livres. Alors, je me suis dis que si j'étais une réelle fan, il fallait que je lise, que je me renseigne, que je me nourrisse de la véritable œuvre écrite. Alors, j'ai acheté la trilogie et j'ai réalisé ô combien ma fic n'était pas respectueuse. Je m'étais servie d'un film pour assouvir mon imagination fertile. J'avais écris un truc presque sans fondements. Il n'y avait que du rose bonbon du romantisme qui se tient à peine debout. Alors, je me suis prise en main et j'ai écris une suite : « Calacolindi ». Cette fois, je n'allais pas laisser le rose bonbon prendre le dessus. Je voulais rendre hommage à l'œuvre et aux personnages. Je voulais que ce soit à l'image de Tolkien tout en conservant un style qui m'était propre. Je crois que les lecteurs ont senti ma passion et mon dévouement, car Calacolindi a remporté beaucoup plus de succès que ma toute première histoire. Puis, fanficiton.net m'a permis de lire d'autres histoires écrites par de fascinants auteurs. Je me suis rendue compte que le talent débordait et que j'avais beaucoup à apprendre des autres récits mille fois plus imaginatifs que le mien. Par la force des choses, je me suis liée d'amitié avec des écrivaines-rêveuses et j'ai partagé ma passion avec elles. Je me sentais moins à part. Je me sentais appréciée pour ce que j'étais vraiment une rêveuse. Je le suis et je l'assume complètement en dépit de certains qui me reprochent de ne pas garder les deux pieds sur terre.  
  
Enfin, le Retour du Roi est arrivé en salle et, pour moi, cela signifiait le début de la fin. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai regardé jusqu'à la toute dernière minute, jusqu'au dernier nom qui défilait dans le générique. Après, j'ai craqué et je suis allée m'enfermer dans les toilettes publiques. J'ai profité de la foule nombreuse qui faisait du bruit pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'étais assise au pied de la cuvette et j'avais la tête cachée dans mes genoux repliés. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai pleuré et j'ai murmuré sans cesse : « Non, je veux pas que ce soit la fin. Je ne veux pas. Je veux que ça continue éternellement... ». La foule enterrait mes sanglots. Finalement, je suis sortie les yeux rougis, les sillons de larmes sur les joues. Encore une fois, je me suis rendue à la sortie du cinéma en marchant telle une zombie. Mes pas étaient lourds. Mes yeux hallucinaient et je voyais encore le navire elfique emporter Frodon et les restes de cette aventure au-delà ce cet horizon. Je voyais aussi Sam retourner auprès de sa famille et fermer la petite porte ronde de sa demeure derrière lui. Cette porte était tellement symbolique. Elle se refermait comme on referme un livre après en avoir fini la lecture. Cette porte se refermait sur tout ce qui s'était produit. Elle mettait un point final à cette histoire...  
  
Par la suite, j'ai revu le Retour du Roi plusieurs fois, mais je quittais la salle toujours avant la fin. Je partais tout de suite après le couronnement de Elessar. J'étais incapable de regarder la fin de ce récit. Je refusais catégoriquement que tout soit terminé. Je voulais qu'il y ait encore un épisode en décembre prochain. Je voulais attendre impatiemment la suite des événements, comme je l'avais fait avec les deux autres films. Mais, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence c'était fini. C'était du passé.  
  
Dans mon coin de pays, le dvd est maintenant sorti. Je me le suis procuré et je l'ai regardé à maintes reprises sans jamais me rendre jusqu'à la fin encore. C'est trop pour moi... J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'en regardant la scène finale, je finisse par accepter que toute bonne chose a une fin. J'ai peur de refermer cette petite porte verte ronde sur cette histoire. J'ai peur d'oublier la clé et de ne plus savoir la rouvrir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit close pour de bon. Je ne veux pas oublier et passer à autre chose. Je veux que la porte reste entrouverte sur ce monde attachant et bouleversant. Je ne veux pas que tout cela ne devienne qu'un souvenir. Je veux que cela demeure vivace en mon esprit...  
  
J'espère seulement que cette passion qui nous lient toutes ne s'éteindra jamais. Elle a duré trois ans, car elle a été entretenue par les trois films. J'ose croire que même si l'aventure cinématographique est terminée, ces rêveuses n'oublieront jamais Arda et ses merveilles. J'espère que le rêve ne s'éteindra jamais malgré les années qui s'écoulent. Les réels fans sauront peut-être ne pas oublier et peut-être revivront-ils l'aventure incessamment avec les livres, les films...  
  
En tout cas, moi j'en prête le serment : Jamais je ne laisserai la ferveur s'amenuiser. J'entretiendrai cette passion jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne.  
  
Prêtresse Tolkiendil un jour, Prêtresse Tolkiendil toujours.  
  
S'il-vous- plait, ne les oubliez jamais... jamais... 


End file.
